When drilling a directional wellbore, a variety of technologies are used to steer the drilling string. In many of these technologies, the bottomhole assembly (BHA) may include a substantially non-rotating sub (hereinafter “non-rotating sub”) surrounding a rotating drill shaft. The non-rotating sub is typically coupled to the rotating drill shaft by one or more bearings, and uses the surrounding wellbore to maintain its orientation. However, due to the torsional forces exerted thereupon by the rotating drill shaft, some undesirable rotation of the non-rotating sub may occur.